


Reward

by Wrathy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathy/pseuds/Wrathy
Summary: “You are my reward.” Joseph had breathed out the answer, breath heavy with alcohol. “Both of you." Seed brothers incest fic. Please don't read if you don't like, k?





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Seriously. I love this game so much I tried my hand at a new skill. Hopefully you'll like but please, if you're not into it don't read. Thank-you. Takes place slightly before FC5 so no mentions of Dep.

Jacob looks straight ahead.  
Not daring to move, just focusing entirely on the movie like it is the last sight he’ll ever see. Hanging on every word the actors say, watching the movements, looking out for mistakes. Anything to keep him from the event happening behind him on the couch. He swallows, regulates his breathing and watches the action sequence intently.  
Guns firing, car chases, helicopters.  
He takes in every minute detail, every pronunciation of the actors’ portrayal of what constitutes as a ‘bad guy’. He almost faulters when John whimpers, a groan caught in his throat. He refocuses, listening to the main actress say they have to go or the cops will be here. Oh, so it’s a film about a bank robbery? He must have missed that.  
Joseph picks the films.  
Invites his beloved brothers around to his compound in the epicentre of Hope County.  
They’re still people, they still need that interaction, that brotherly bonding that most guys do. Movie. Snacks. Beer. But Jacob has learned when it’s movie night it’s time to prepare. He still bears the mental scars from when he refused the first time.

///

John and Jacob Seed rushed over because Joseph had invited them. So excited to be ‘a normal family’ as John put it. To watch crappy films and relax in each others company. Not think about Edens Gate, or the imminent threat looming over the world. Just three guys, alcohol and an endless supply of DVDs taken from some redneck up in Jacobs region.  
The beer in John glass hadn’t even cooled before Joseph — no, The Father began to undo Johns shirt drunkenly tracing his fingers over the numerous tattoos painting the youngest Seed’s body. John tensed up, looking into his brothers’ eyes and tilting his head in confusion, like a puppy being asked a question it doesn’t understand. Joseph had then straddled his younger brother and Jacob heard an audible gasp as, instinctively, John grabbed Josephs hips. He’s more than used to both women and men being in this position, but not usually one of blood. John had found himself uncontrollably thrusting up and immediately flushing a bright red when he realised what he’d done. Jacob watched that blush creep down his neck, like red ink in water and, to his own horror, he kept looking down to where their clothed bulges touched.  
The eldest Seed physically shook himself of the temptation and backed off from such a sinful sight.  
Jacob had tried to stop it that first night. He really did. Tried to be his brothers’ hero like he’d done so many times before when they were little. He’d asked Joseph what the hell he was doing, but Joseph had laughed and stopped working on one of John’s hard nipples. He pulled himself off the top of his little brother.  
He’d strode over to Jacob, hips swaying just a little too much, thumbs tucked into the hem of his boxers. Just walked over, like he was picking up a fallen book. Jacob expected him to punch him, it’s not the first time Joseph had been violent, but he’s taken aback when Joseph places his hands on either side of his scarred face.  
“You are my reward.” Joseph had breathed out the answer, breath heavy with alcohol. “Both of you. And I want to thank you for all the hard work you’ve done. For me, for Eden, for God. We need each other to save these lost souls before it’s too late and I need you. For what good am I if my soul is hurting? Heal me. My. Cherished. Brothers!” He emphasised the last words by clamping his hands around his brother’s throat.  
Jacob, though easily bigger and stronger than his brother, clawed at the hands around his neck and began to sink to his knees, the oxygen being drained out from his lungs. He tried to free himself but instead looked into the eyes of The Father. That piercing look struck him like a dagger to the heart. Jacob wasn’t drunk. Not at all. But he could see in his younger brothers eyes a burning longing desire that made his head swim. From out of the abyss, he remembered his military training.  
Follow orders. Be precise. Don’t deviate. Never question.  
Jacob forcibly relaxes and Joseph grins. He knows he’s won.  
“I’m sorry.”  
The middle Seed leans down and presses their foreheads together in a sign of forgiveness and affirmation that says, ‘Yes, I’m in charge, O child.’  
Joseph lets go, leaving Jacob gasping in huge lungsful of air and turned back to John who watched it all through familiar eyes. He’d seen this so many times and, somewhere in the dark recesses of memory, Jacob recalled his little brother telling him about his previous home. Particularly the part where they though he was pretty.  
Jacob lowered his head. He’d not be rescuing John that night.  
John scooted up the couch as Joseph climbed back on to him, grabbing at one leg and halting his little brothers retreat. A whimpered sound escaped John’s mouth — a million flashbacks to his youth catching up with him. Without realising he spread his legs, chest rising and falling in short, panicked breaths. Joseph hovered above John and Jacob is reminded of his Judges when they find themselves a mate. It’s always quick and painful, full of teeth and fur. Joseph pulled the zipper down of John’s jeans.  
Jacob’s eyes darted over the scene. He’s gotta do something, right? Licking his lips which were suddenly too dry and too cracked, Jacob weakly called to The Father.  
“Joseph, stop!” The zipper paused halfway and eyes behind buttercup-tinted glasses turned his way. Jacob stood to his full height. “Please. Don’t do this, we love you…Father…but not like this. Not this way.” Joseph seemed to ponder this for a few seconds before again, climbing off John and this time striding over to his older brother in three easy steps and in one fluid movement he pulled back a fist and decked Jacob to the floor. As he fell Jacob hit his head against the coffee table, sending snacks and empty beer bottles skittering across the room.  
Jacob’s vision blurred for a moment before refocusing and he looked again into the eyes of his brother. They were cold. Nothing. Jacob shivered, either from shock of the blunt force of the table or because his brother, The Father, was mad with him. He didn’t know which.  
Groaning, Jacob instinctively checked his head for trauma as he tried to right himself, but a kick from Joseph’s foot had sent him reeling into the corner. The eldest Seed hissed with pain as Joseph corkscrewed a heavy heeled boot into the small of his back, pinning Jacob into place like a captured animal.  
John watched as Joseph twisted the heel, making his older brother scream in pain and humiliation. Tears started to prick John’s eyes, as once again he knew what to do. It made his heart sink. He stood carefully and padded over to his older brothers. His hands raised in surrender.  
“Please! Don’t! I’ll be good. I promise! I…believe you. We need to bond as a family, right Jake?” John’s pleading eyes scanned Jacob’s meaningfully. He’s used to this, knows what Joseph wants to hear. Jacob just wants to grab his little brother and knock Joseph out leaving him in a pool of blood and broken dreams. To take John away from all this.  
But he knows.  
They both know they’re fucked. That deep down they’re terrified of Joseph, of their Father. He with the voice of the Lord. He with the knowledge of The Collapse. When we hear the voice, we know we have no other choice, as the song goes. What chance do they have? What choice, indeed?  
John made his way to Joseph, placing himself between his older brothers. Slowly, like trying not to spook a caught deer. Or a wolf in a trap. When he’s within reach of Joseph, John runs a nervous shaking hand over the often-exposed stomach, tracing the Lust tattoo under his fingers gently. Joseph shuts his eyes and tips his head back slightly, a soft sigh leaving his lips.  
John pulls Joseph off Jacob, the pressure of the Father’s boots leaving Jacob’s back. John guides Joseph back towards the couch and places him down carefully. Then, with parted lips and heavy-lidded eyes, he began to remove the rest of his shirt while keeping constant eye contact with Joseph, like a stripper. He began slowly, removing the fabric from his shoulders and letting it collect at the elbows, then letting it fall and pool at his feet.  
Jacob was mesmerised, in all his life he’d never seen an act that was so simple, but so dirty. He found himself rubbing one hand over his back where the boot had connected and another over the growing tent in his trousers. He didn’t even know he was doing it until John spoke, low and gruff.  
“Jake, it’s okay. This is good. This is what we need.” John gave a wry smile to his protector, but Jacob could see the tears in his eyes beginning to fall more freely now. It’s a lie. Jacob trains his men and wolves the meaning of being strong. Of survival. But this — this act that John is giving to Joseph — that is also survival.  
“Brothers, we are on the verge of destruction. At a time like this we need to stick together. Or we will fall.” John brushed a hand though his sweat coated hair and sat down next to Joseph. He pulled down the rest of the zipper and Joseph smiled like he’d won the lottery. For the last time that night — that first night — he climbed on top of his little brother.

///

Jacob looks straight ahead.  
Continues thinking about the movie some more, plans for his wolves and operations for his men. Thinking about that pathetic leader of the Whitetail Militia and how to flush him out. Anything to keep him from looking at the scene next to him.  
But he can’t help it. In his peripheral vision he can see John’s mouth partially open, eyes closed and white-knuckled hands gripping Joseph’s hips. He’s sitting on him, riding Joseph like a racehorse. Each matching the others thrusts and making a slapping skin on skin sound that reverberates around the room. Jacob can see John’s fully erect cock bobbing between them as his little brother draws himself up and down on Joseph. Their panting getting heavier and lewder as they continue.  
Jacob continues looking straight ahead.  
Because he knows what’s coming and he knows he can’t help it.  
He can hear Joseph gasping, panting out praise about how good John is and plans for his region. Telling him about his worshippers, what they’ll do for him, “And how could they not? Just look at you. Beautiful and mine. All mine.”  
The sordid sound speeds up as the praise begins to turn dark. Now it’s about how John is a whore, and how much he loves his big brothers cock. Can’t survive without it. He tells him he wants to breed him after the Collapse like a prize bull. Or how much he wants to throw him to the wolves and let them fuck him, because he’s nothing more than a hole. Something to fuck.  
Jacob watches with a mix of arousal and anger, watches Joseph’s cock fully disappear into John and come back out. John is staring wide-eyed just past Joseph while white knuckles grip his shoulders hard.  
Jacob closes his eyes. He knows it’s soon. He’s just waiting on one word.  
He feels a shift as they change positions. John is kneeling over the couch now, arms out in front of him as he spreads his legs wide again. Lube and pre-cum leak out of his abused hole as John finds a comfortable stance. Joseph lines himself up behind and pushes back in hard and quick. John throws his head back and grinds down.

“Ahh, more!”

There it is.

Jacob stands up for the first time that night and immediately begins to take off his army fatigues. He looks solemnly over at Joseph who has already locked eyes on his, still pounding away at the youngest Seed, though they’re not quite in sync now. Jacob briefly recalls a passage from the bible saying something about men not lying with men, but then, as Joseph repeatedly tells them, they’re not men they’re brothers. Jacob doesn’t know what that means, and it’s probably bullshit to be honest. Not quite breaking the rules, just bending them. Enough for Joseph to be satisfied, Jacob thinks grimly. He places his camouflage clothing in a neat pile when he’s fully nude and goes to sit on the couch next to his sinful brothers.  
He looks into John’s eyes which are shot open wide and staring up at nothing. Joseph, however, licks a sweat drop from John’s brow that’s made its way down his forehead and stares at Jacob’s toned army-ready body. He picks up the pace, practically slamming himself into the youngest Seed. Half screams of ‘YES! YES! YES!’ fill Jacob’s ears. The smell of sex and sweat is thick in the air and he reaches forward and touches John’s face leaning in and capturing his mouth, tasting his little brothers tongue on his. One hand snakes between his own legs to stroke his hardening length. He always gets hard at this point, he can’t help it. Just look at him.  
John shifts himself slightly and removes his mouth from Jacob’s. He trails his lips down over the chemically burnt skin, occasionally leaving sloppy wet kisses on the eldest Seed brother. Finally, he’s staring at the dark red, almost purple head of Jacob’s cock. He briefly looks up and Jacob’s heart sinks. John is smiling, and it’s all fake. He’s crying fat tears and his lip is wobbling. Joseph still taking him hard from behind, every thrust moving John’s mouth closer and closer to the stiffened length. Jacob raises a hard, calloused hand and gently wipes the tears away.  
“I’m here for you.” Jacob whispers and then throws his head back as John takes Jacob in his mouth to the hilt in one fluid movement. It hurts him so much to think about where John learned to do that. But the feeling is soon suppressed as John begins to hum around him. John brings a free hand around to feel Jacob’s tightening balls and rips another groan from his elder.  
Joseph’s hands grip John’s hips tighter and the youngest Seed knows that he’s close. He bobs his head and hollows out his cheeks, feeling the member down his throat. He bows his back, giving Joseph the best possible angle. That seems to please The Father as Joseph painfully raises John’s hips off the floor and John, in a bid to hang on, crosses them behind his brother.  
Jacob looks into Joseph’s eyes and he looks back. Mouth open, panting and in control. He grins, and Jacob thinks he looks more like a demon than an angel, than a servant of the Lord. Joseph grabs John’s hair and pulls back, making John leave Jacob’s cock with an audible ‘pop’. He slams back down, gripping again, up and off, down and hard, up and down. Joseph forces John’s mouth back onto his brother and Jacob can’t help but get turned on even more. He’ll curse himself later when he’s back in his own region, but for now he can feel himself falling into pleasure. John trying his best to relax his throat, but this is Jacob — not some skinny teen with a pencil-thin prick. Jacob is stretching John’s throat to its limits as Joseph forces him to give head. He begins to choke, and Jacob squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the pressure build.  
Joseph doesn’t care about being synchronised with his little brother anymore and pounds mercilessly into John’s ass. His eyes lift upward as his orgasm rips through him, silently mouthing thanks and praise. Cum leaks out of John and runs down his leg as the youngest brother speeds up his sucking as Joseph slows in his fucking.  
Jacob eyes flick open and stare into John’s teared up red ones. He could never resist that look. Holding his hand over Joseph he brings John’s head fully down onto his painfully hard cock one last time, throwing his head back in a moan, releasing down his younger brother’s throat and shivering at the sensation.  
John cums with his spent brother, seed pouring out from both ends, stars in his vision and sound temporarily leaving his ears. Completely filled and fucked.  
His legs buckle, and he drops, all three panting and sweaty.  
Satiated.  
Joseph stands first. He usually does. Looks over at his brothers and helps John off the floor and onto the couch. He runs a hand through his wet hair, smartening him up like he’s off for a job interview. He leans in and kisses him, long and deep. Savouring the taste of his sin.  
He begins to rise but not before locking eyes with Jacob. The eldest’s head lolling to the side, stomach rising and falling in manual breaths.  
“Good wolf.” And, with that, he leaves to the shower room.  
Jacob runs his hand absentmindedly through John hair. He smiles. Thinking of The Fathers words of the great Collapse. Hellfire and death.  
Looking at John’s sweat-soaked body, hot and wet, and his own body betraying him when he knows he should be protecting his little brother, it’s easy to be a believer.


End file.
